Leave A Tender Moment Alone
by gammaraygus
Summary: I have finally made good on my bet with CRHBLACK. I lost the bet so I agreed to write a story featuring Vixen and John Stewart. The catch was that part of the story had to be smutty. The first chapter is not, but the second definitely is. Enjoy!
1. Waterfalls

She was just stepping into the shower when he returned. 

"In here boo" she called out after hearing his approaching footsteps.

"Hey" he said softly, walking through the bathroom door.

"Hey yourself. So where did you run off to?" she asked, trying not to reveal her suspicion.

He remained silent while he removed his ring and placed it on the sink. With the speed of thought, he was no longer in his familiar emerald green and black uniform, but standing in his underwear. As he began to remove his last piece of clothing, he stopped, looked at Mari through the shower door and smiled.

"Like what you see?" she said, while slowly turning her back to him.

"You know I do" he replied, as he tracked a bead of water trickling down her firm, apple-shaped buttocks.

He kicked his underwear off as he reached for the shower door. She had begun to wash her neck and chest when he stepped in. She could feel the weight of his stare as he stood behind her. As the water rolled down her neck and shoulders, he began to absorb her image. Without question, Mari was stunningly beautiful, but unlike the walking pixiesticks, he often called her fellow models, she had curves in all of the right places and the build of a world-class athlete.

He hated himself for doing it, but while looking at Mari, he began comparing her to Shayera. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Both were smart, both were statuesque, both had a keen sense of humor, and both were strong-willed.

_Why had she come back now? Why now? _he asked himself.

"Wash my back?" Mari said, interrupting his daydreaming. She held the soap in her left hand while displaying it over her right shoulder.

Silently, he took the soap and began to rub the back of her neck.

"Rough night" she said matter-of-factly, noting his silence.

"Yeah it was" he replied with a sigh, after a small pause.

"That Grundy was some kind of powerful" she said, placing her hands against the shower wall for leverage.

"Chaos magic" he replied, distantly.

The soap continued to lather as he made his way from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. He moved the soap from one hand to the other and his arms moved in slow, circular motions. His hands and mood were heavy tonight she thought.

"Wax on, wax off?" she said with a laugh, but her quip received no response. "What's wrong, John?" she finally asked, after several seconds of silence.

"You took too much damage tonight, Mari. I'm worried about you" he replied.

"I can take pretty good care of myself" she said defensively, turning her head, but not enough to completely face him.

"Grundy fractured your arm, remember?" he replied, with some agitation.

"I'm tough. I can take it" she answered.

"This isn't about you being tough, Mari! This is about being smart. Even with your healing abilities, I can still see the effects of tonight's battle on your body" he said with a tinge of anger.

She turned to face him and in doing so his hands now found themselves on her abdomen instead of her back. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"You sure this is about me and not about Pretty Polly?" she asked, with annoyance.

"Shayera has nothing to do with this" he replied, lying.

"Ya know, you never answered my earlier question. Where did you go after the battle tonight?" she asked.

He deeply sighed before answering.

"I've nothing to hide from you, Mari. I was with Shayera…talking".

She frowned harder even though she had already suspected as much.

"So what did you talk about?" she said, strumming her fingers on her hip bones.

"What do you think?" he responded, sarcastically. "I haven't seen her in over six months and when she left, we still had unfinished business to resolve" he answered.

"Unfinished business or unfinished feelings?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We had…we had some catching up to do" he said, solemnly.

They stood silently in their nakedness, staring into each other's eyes as the heat from the shower's water began to fog the glass door.

"She's come back for you, hasn't she?" she asked, breaking the silence and relaxing the frown on her face.

"It's not like that Mari. She only came back because of her feelings for Grundy. She's conflicted right now. Too conflicted to be thinking about what we had" he said, realizing his last three words were a mistake.

Mari raised her eyebrow again.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?"

The pause lasted only a few seconds, but to Mari, it seemed like several minutes.

"I honestly don't know what I feel for Shayera anymore" he finally said, casting his eyes downward at the shower floor. "I'm not going to lie and say it didn't feel good to see her again…because it did" he said looking back up at her. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to throw away what we have Mari. I care for you and I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't".

She didn't like hearing the word "care". She wanted to hear "love" even though she knew it was still too soon for that.

"John, I know this has to be hard on you. I can only imagine the emotions you must be feeling right now, but don't…don't play me" she warned. "If your heart isn't in this…" she started.

"Mari, what happened tonight was completely unexpected" he said, interrupting her. "The last time Shayera and I spoke, I wasn't sure I was ever going to see her again. Are things kinda weird right now? Yeah, but I entered this relationship to move forward, not backward".

She desperately wanted to believe him, but her instincts were telling her otherwise.

"Ya know John, I can't control what you do. I can only control what I do and right now, I want to give whatever it is that we have a chance to work. Shayera or no Shayera, the future of our relationship is in your hands".

With that she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He raised an eyebrow as a smile slowly made its way across his face.


	2. Buttered Popcorn

She closed her eyes as his index fingers and thumbs began to lightly pinch her nipples. They hardened in response to his touch and a low moan escaped her lips. The dark chocolate color of her areolas and nipples were in contrast to the caramel colored skin of her breasts. In many ways Mari and Shayera were similar, but this was an area where they were quite different. As he continued to increase the pressure on her nipples, his mind's eye wandered back to a different time. A time when his hands and lips were on Shayera's breasts.

Shayera's nipples were pink and more sensitive to the touch than Mari's, but both women loved the warmth and tenderness of his caress. While keeping his right hand on her left breast he pulled her body close to his using his left. The drops of water from the shower glistened against her skin. He began to kiss her passionately and she felt his member harden against her thigh.

While returning his kiss, she reached down and began to slowly and softly stroke his manhood. His body shivered at her touch as she slowly increased her speed and tightened her grip. With each successive stroke she could literally feel his growing excitement and soon she began to hear it as her rhythmic movements caused him to vocalize his pleasure.

As she continued, he removed his right hand from her left breast and slowly moved it down her left inner thigh until he found her pubic hair. She kept it short, but the short natural curls remained. Again, it was a stark contrast to Shayera's completely shaved area. Mari had forgotten how large his hands were until his middle fingers began to massage both her outer and inner vaginal lips.

He moved his right hand in a slow circular clockwise motion while maintaining the pressure on her right nipple. The combination of the two caused her to slowly open herself to him. Her legs began to slowly spread further and further apart as his hand moved from her vaginal lips to her now erect clitoris. Her moans deepened as he began to softly apply pressure to it.

In response to this new sensation she removed her hand from his member and braced herself against the shower wall with each arm. He could hear her breathing quicken as his right hand moved faster and applied more pressure to her clit. No longer willing to bear just the touch of his hands, she turned her back to him, placed her left hand against the shower wall and grabbed his manhood with her right.

"Take me" she said in a hushed voice.

He pressed his torso against her as she guided him inside her. A gasp escaped her lips as she received his fullness and he uttered a deep moan as he experienced her combination of tightness, warmth and wetness. He placed his hands on her hips as she bent over. He began thrusting slowly and rhythmically. He was not a jack rabbit lover. He wanted the wonderful sensations to last and he wanted them to build.

With each successive thrust he began to gyrate in a counter-clockwise manner. With each gyration he would pull out a little and then thrust a little deeper. She vocalized her pleasure and began to arch her back so that he could go even deeper. As his thrust became more powerful she braced herself against the shower wall using her forearms. His senses were becoming overwhelmed. The sight of the water rolling down her back, the sound of her passionate moans and the wonderful feeling of being inside her, excited him. He began to thrust and gyrate faster until her moans became shorter and louder. They were slowly making the transition from making love to having sex. Mari would push the transition further.

"Fuck me!" she suddenly yelled out.

She wanted him to feel her. She wanted him to know that regardless of what the future held for them, he was going to know what it meant to be with her. She was creating memories. The kind of memories that were going to strike him out of the clear blue, but would make him smile, make him blush and yes, make him hard. He was going to know what it meant to love her physically even if he did not completely love her emotionally. And as if on cue, during this moment of increasing ecstasy, his mind's eye flashed back to Shayera.

He flashed back to how Shayera would often spread her wings during their rear entry positions and how her wings would spread wider when she was close to climaxing. Thinking about Shayera in that way excited him, but he immediately felt guilty for it. Mari snapped him out of his brief mental wandering by rocking her hips back and forth. She began to match his thrusts with her own counter-thrusts and soon they were in sync.

The rhythmic sound of his upper thighs hitting against her full buttocks became louder and small droplets of water began to spray out between their bodies during impact. He could feel himself wanting to ejaculate, but he held back. He wanted her to climax as well. He reached around with his right hand, placed it between her legs and began to massage her clitoris. She cried out in ecstasy.

A rush of warmth went over her body as each hip thrust was accompanied by clitoral pressure. She began to buck her hips wildly as she neared orgasm. Her audible and physical responses only heightened his excitement as he began thrusting ever faster. With neither able to hold back any longer, both cried out from the resulting euphoria of climaxing. Their bodies involuntarily trembled and they breathed heavily. As his body relaxed, he allowed himself to fall against her back. She loved having his weight on her.

"Wow. That was…wonderful" she said softly while slowly turning around to face him.

"Yes it was" he said giving her a quick kiss. "What got into you?" he said laughing.

"You did!" she said laughing as well.

Again he kissed her, but this time more passionately.

"Easy Tiger. Unless you're ready for round two" she said raising her right eyebrow and smiling.

"I'll need a minute" he said laughing, while sitting down.

"I was joking John! Besides, I gotta go to bed. Early shoot in the morning" she said. "Hand me the soap will you?"

He looked around, found the soap and handed it to her. As she began to wash herself, he stared at her. She was beautiful. Not only beautiful, but smart, witty, passionate and strong willed. She was everything a man could ever want he told himself. So why couldn't he connect with her in the way he had with Shayera he asked internally. It was a question he would not be able to answer – at least not at this point in their relationship. He resigned himself to enjoying the moment and casting his fate to the winds.

As she rinsed off, she handed him the soap, kissed him and stepped out of the shower.

"Don't be too long" she purred.

"I didn't think I could ever be too long" he said devilishly.

"You're bad" she said slightly smiling and grabbing a towel. She walked into the bedroom and disappeared into the darkness.

He began to lather the soap on his arms when a strange, but powerful thought hit him.

Destiny was going to have to pull hard on those strings if Warhawk was going to be.


End file.
